School Prank
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Lucas has the perfect idea for the school prank. But it goes wrong. check it out. please review.


**School Prank**

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were waiting in the café late at night working on their senior prank. Lucas checked his phone. "They're not here yet. What could be taking so long?"

Brooke just laughed. "Haley's pregnant with your nephew. I think its okay if they're a few minutes late." Brooke also checked her phone. "Besides, Fergie, Skills, Bevin and Mouth are here. They were also late."

"Still, we only have a few weeks left of the school year. This prank is crucial for our senior year." Lucas as adamant about pulling off the ultimate senior prank.

All three jumped when Nathan came in and held the door open. Haley soon followed and she ran as fast as she could to the back to use the bathroom. Nathan sighed and went behind the counter and grabbed a huge piece of cake for his wife.

"Hungry Nate?" Brooke asked.

Nathan just held the cake out when Haley came out. "Thanks baby. I have been craving this all day."

"No problem." Nathan also grabbed a glass of milk to go along with it. He sat down next to Haley and gave her the milk.

The whole group just looked at Nathan and he just smiled happily. "So, Luke, what's this big plan of yours?"

"Well, it does require some acting on Haley's part. And yours Nathan. This prank will make us look like heroes. Now according to school procedure. Classes will be held and then dismissed."

Haley gulped down her milk and spoke up. "Did I miss something? Luke, tell us the beginning of the plan. When and where will I be acting?"

Lucas handed out pieces of paper. "Well, Principal Turner has an assembly on Friday for all graduates. And during the middle of it, Haley goes into labor. Then Principal Turner will have someone call an ambulance. And classes will be held until Mother and son are safely on their way to the hospital. Then, the rest of the school will be dismissed. Everyone will be talking about Haley and the baby. So, Turner will be obligated to make everyone go home and return the next day and give students an update."

"I think little man likes the plan." Nathan said with his hand on his wife's stomach. Nathan loved putting his hands on Haley, especially when they're son was kicking.

"Or he's just trying to find my bladder." Haley said. "I have to pee."

"I thought you just went a minute ago?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pregnant Brooke. The baby is pressing himself against my bladder so it makes me have to pee every five minutes." Haley faked smiled. She hated being judged. She was pregnant. If she had to pee, it was natural. She was about to pop out a baby. There was nothing wrong with that. Nathan helped her up as she made her way to the restroom.

"If Haley says yes, we'll do it, but Haley needs to agree to it. It's her body." Nathan said to Lucas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was along week. As the others made sure the plan was perfect, the only thing Nathan had to do was make sure Haley was resting and didn't do anything to induce labor. He had to make sure she didn't have spicy food. And they couldn't have sex. Which was pretty easy, Haley wasn't up for it. She just wanted to eat and watch TV.

"Nathan, I can't wait for tomorrow. I need some excitement. All I do all day is sit around."

Nathan looked at her. "What do you want to do?" Nathan had a feeling what she wanted but was afraid."

"You. I mean, we can go slow. And the doctor encourages it. You know what she said. It'll help me. Soft cervix equals for a better labor. Please, just do this for me. Nathan, I know you want this as much as I do." She placed her hand on his chest. "I love you. And if you don't want to, I understand."

"You know Lucas would flip if you went into labor." He looked Haley in the eyes and saw her tearing up.

"You don't find me attractive anymore. I know and I understand." Nathan rolled his eyes and kissed her. It was the most enticing kiss they'd had in a long time. "What was that?" Haley asked once they broke apart.

"We are going to have the best night of our lives." Nathan took her hand and they walked upstairs both knowing what was going to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at school, Haley and Nathan walked hand in hand. Lucas was happy to spot them. He was waiting for them in the lobby for about ten minutes. "How are you feeling?"

Haley just leaned into Nathan. "Happy, very happy."

Lucas looked at them and saw the grins on their faces. "What's with you two?"Peyton just laughed behind him. "I think they broke the rules." Lucas looked back at her and put two and two together. "I told you not to do that. It can induce labor. You're not in labor are you?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm feeling as great as I can be right now." She grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked into the auditorium.

Lucas and the other followed them. It was almost time for the plan.

Haley was leaning into Nathan in the front row of the auditorium. Lucas was next to her and the others behind her. She was listening for Principal Turner to make his move. That way she knew when to fake her labor pains.

"Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Honey, it's almost time, what?" He saw the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke, and I'm having a contraction."Haley grabbed his hand and squeezed. She screamed as he ripped through her.

Lucas looked over at them. "A little soon, but tone it down Haley."

Nathan was kneeling beside her. "She's not faking it Lucas. She's really having this baby."

"Oh my god." Lucas said and he ran up to Principal Turner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Breathe baby, just breathe." Nathan was trying to calm her down but it wasn't helping. "When is that ambulance gonna get here?"

"Soon, I heard sirens in the distant." Brooke said, putting Haley's hair in a ponytail.

"You're doing good Hales." Nathan said kissing her cheek. "Okay, just hold on. Soon we'll be in the hospital, and you can have that epidural."

"That sounds good right now." She grabbed his hand as another contraction came on. "Why does our son want to hurt me like this?"

There was a path made as the gurney came down the aisle of the auditorium. The EMTs waited as Nathan helped Haley onto the gurney and she was wheeled off into the ambulance. Nathan obviously went with her.

As they got to the hospital, Haley felt the urge to push. "I need to push." Haley said breathing heavily.

"Okay, I'll check you." The woman EMT said. She spread Haley's legs and nodded. "You're fully dilated and the baby is crowning." She looked to Nathan. "Sit behind her and let her rest on you." She then turned to Haley. "This may not seem like the ideal place to have a baby, but it is happening."

Haley instinctively grabbed onto Nathan's hands and rested her head on his shoulder. Haley pushed when the woman said to. Haley pushed as hard as she could. She was sweating and felt gross but didn't care.

"You're doing so good baby, so good. I love you." Nathan kissed the side of her forehead. "Come on."

Haley had one last push and she finally relaxed into her husband. They heard the sound of their son crying and couldn't help but smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton were the first people in the room. Lucas felt a bit guilty and stood near the door. He had his hands in his pockets. Nathan noticed this and took him out into the hallway.

"I know what you're thinking. We don't blame you. Haley probably loves you. She hated having going to the bathroom every five minutes." He laughed. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Well, I basically told you guys not to have the baby, and usually if you say not to do something, the opposite happens. Which you would know about seeing as how I told you not to have sex." He paused when Nathan shrugged. "But I guess this means Haley won't be pregnant when we take graduation pictures."

"Come meet your godson." Nathan said as they walked back into the room and saw Brooke talking to James.

"I'm gonna make so many clothes for you. Yes. You will be the hottest baby ever. Heck, you already are. Yes. You are."

Nathan shook his head and gently took the baby from Brooke and shielded him from her. "I'll protect you son." He brought Lucas the baby and as soon as Lucas held him he had a weird look on his face.

"What is it you big wuss?" Peyton asked. "Don't you love him?"

Lucas nodded. "He stinks." He handed him back to Nathan. "Change him."

"I'd love to." Nathan said as he went to the little hospital crib and changed his diaper. "All clean Jimmy Jam."

"Cute nickname baby." Haley said as Nathan brought her her son. "Hi baby. Is your nickname Jimmy Jam. Yes it is." He started to cry.

"You just changed him, he shouldn't be crying." Lucas whined.

Peyton just looked over at him. "You are so sexy right now. But he's a baby. He cries. It's one of the five things he does. He poops pees, cries, and sleep."

Brooke counted them out. "What's the fifth?"

"Be super adorable. Which he is."

Lucas started laughing. "You know, I just realized something. Little guy here must have heard our conversation last week. He knew when to come. Although, James, you came a bit early."

Haley looked down at her son. "You just tell Uncle Lucas 'I do what I want. I'm cute and everyone loves me more than you. I get all the attention.' See, you're just jealous Lucas."

"Wow Lucas." Nathan said. "James is right. But so are you. He must have heard and decided to improvise."

"Yeah. But it all worked out for the best." Haley said and they all stared at James who was starting to fall asleep. He was so cute.


End file.
